


Mocking Death

by booksandscarfs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, minor dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandscarfs/pseuds/booksandscarfs
Summary: The blood spilling from Dream was what made him gorgeous. He could almost taste it from where he stood, feet away and holding his axe like a vice against him.(This is entirely set in the Dream SMP and all characters are based on the personas in the SMP, not the actual streamers)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 238





	Mocking Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would like to say please head the tags on this one yall, it deals with definite injury. Proceed with caution. 
> 
> Also please please practice safe sex. Nothing you see here should be done irl with yourself or others.

It smelled like summer out in the open next to L’manberg. The ground was light, bleached with sunlight, and crisp to the touch. It brought a pull for a softer tone than what Technoblade knew was to come. 

The clearing Dream chose wasn’t a favorite of Techno’s. It had uneven, lumpy ground with logs and stumps scattered around, making it almost impossible to fight fluidly in the dark. But he knew Dream thrived on the unfair ground. He thrived on pushing Techno as far as he could go in duels like these, flirting on the edge of sadism. 

They didn’t do this often, opting to train with friends instead, picking up skills and tricks to use against each other here. The surprise made for a compelling fight based in equality that couldn’t be found in any other. 

Technoblade pulled himself up from the fallen tree trunk where he sat as the tall silhouette of a man walked confidently towards him. He waited quietly as Dream approached, the lamp in his grasp swinging with him. 

He stepped out into the main patch of the clearing to meet Dream before undoing his axe from his side. Techno gripped at the wood lightly and glanced over at his opponent. He was setting his things down in a patch farther away from their predetermined area, putting out the lamp with a thumb and a forefinger. 

Dream straightened up, glancing to check everything below him, and began to walk towards Technoblade. His shoulders swayed lightly when he walked, pushing his stance up with a statement. It reminded Techno briefly of how Tommy walked, but he brushed that aside with a grunt. 

They met in the middle of the clearing facing each other. Dream’s ever-present grin stared blankly as Techno shifted his weight awkwardly. 

Dream’s voice broke the silence. 

“Hey, how’re we doing on time?” 

“Fine.” Techno said in a dull tone, not bothering to check his clock. He waited for Dream to make his first move with his eyes narrowed, unable to read Dream’s body language. 

Finally, he swung, the bland clunk of sword hitting ground as the only ambiance to his quick movements. They struck at each other ruthlessly, uncaring, until Techno’s axe cut a sharp mark into the side of Dream’s sleeve, wrenching away to strike again but pausing as he looked to Dream’s arm. 

The blood welling up in the open cut was starting to ooze and spill over the longer Techno watched it. He felt a hard knock in the head with the blunt end of a sword that pulled him out of his daze, Dream huffing out a laugh at him when he stumbled. Techno was still ready for him though, even as his head swam.

He straightened up and swung his axe down once more, colliding sharply with Dream’s sword. Techno felt the reverberation in his arms and pushed harder into it, finally knocking Dream off his stance. 

This is how it was every time. The push and pull never stopping, always grasping and falling. They were as equal as they could be with their skill sets. It burned at them both, not unpleasantly. 

Techno pulled himself away from his mind to focus on Dream, cautiously stepping back and forth in front of him. His mind clicked suddenly, and he saw his chance. Techno dove in to grab Dream’s waist and pull him so that his back pressed into Techno’s chest, pushing his axe into the side of his throat, cutting it, but only superficially. Dream stood in his grip frozen for a moment until he exhaled sharply. 

“Fuck you, Techno.” He spat. He sounded out of breath, his words warm with something he couldn’t place. 

Techno chalked it up to his pride and let go, knowing he had won. Dream stood still before swiping a finger carelessly across the broken skin on his neck where it had started to dribble down. It was bright red, just like anyone else’s, and that thought made something deep curl in Techno’s gut. He watched as Dream touched his finger to his lips absently, drinking in the way the red painted them bright and full. 

Dream turned to him fully, his blade resting on the ground. He looked Techno up and down once appraisingly before settling his weight once again. He seemed to make some sort of a decision. 

The blade clunked when Dream pulled it from the dirt. Techno immediately put himself into a defensive position, but Dream didn’t approach him. The feet between them stayed the same as he raised the sword to himself. He pulled up his sleeve before dragging the tip of the blade into his skin lightly, just barely breaking it, but enough to watch as blood began to seep out and roll off his arm. 

Techno stood, shocked, staring at Dream with confused, wild eyes. He smelled the tang of blood from where he stood and couldn’t help the urges coiling low in his stomach that came along with it. He stepped forward until he was in Dream’s space, close enough to reach out and swipe a finger across the cut, smearing red. It felt heavy on his finger when he finally allowed himself a taste. 

It was sharp on his tongue. Techno could taste things in it that made him feel dark and warm and dangerous. He looked up to see Dream messing with the buckles of his mask before sliding it off and throwing it to the ground. His eyes were just as wild as they’d been for as long as Techno could remember, cold and icy but made of sweet colors. 

Techno held his gaze as he gripped at Dream’s arm, pulling it to his mouth. He hesitated before licking a stripe down the length of the cut, feeling the pooling red hit his tongue. He made a sound low in his throat as he drank from the arm offered to him while Dream watched with a strange look. 

He dragged his sharp tusks across the thin line, trying to pull up more blood to the surface. Dream made a choked noise in his throat at the feeling, letting himself be pulled closer to Techno. One hand found Dream’s waist while the other held his arm, still licking at it. He gripped his waist harshly, digging his fingers into Dream’s skin like he was trying to reach underneath and pull him from the inside out. 

That thought had Techno groaning into the skin against his mouth, biting down almost unconsciously. Dream let out a loud moan before clapping a hand over his mouth, muffled noises escaping him even then. Techno found himself grinning darkly up at him, feeling powerful in a way that only came in moments where he stood on a battlefield surrounded by dead.

“Let me make you scream.”

He watched Dream’s eyes widen before he shot down and kissed Techno fiercely. It was angry and slick with Dream’s blood, exactly the way it was intended to be with them. Dream bit down on Techno’s lip hard, pulling back with it slightly to lap at the cut he’d made before letting go to breath. 

“Please.” Dream said. He was breathless, voice cracking and shaky. God, he sounded wrecked already. Techno shuddered, leaning back into him to mouth at his neck. His tusks scraped and scratched at Dream’s skin, digging into and reopening the cut from his axe that had started to scab. 

Dream squirmed underneath him, small moans leaving him unfiltered. He grabbed at Techno’s blouse, trying to push it up and off. Techno pulled back and undid the buttons, shrugging it off quickly. He grabbed Dream by the loops of his belt and dragged him flush against himself, feeling Dream snap his hips against Techno and let out a breathy moan. 

He gripped Dream’s hips hard and pulled him so that he ground mercilessly down onto Techno’s thigh. Dream tipped his head back and hummed brokenly. He surged forward again to kiss Techno, moaning into his lips. 

“Please- please I need more Tech, I can’t-“  
He cut himself off with a choked noise. Techno groaned, feeling heat pool in his gut. Dream looked perfect like this, desperate and bloody, looking for any semblance of friction he could find. He took pity on him, reaching to unbutton Dream’s pants as well as his own. 

He pushed them down past his knees before doing the same to Dream, who stuck his face into Techno’s neck to suck dark marks into his already pink skin. 

Techno reached over to pull Dream’s arm to his mouth again, biting the cut open and hearing Dream gasp loudly. Blood pooled into his mouth, tasting just as full and deep as it has before. He spat it into his hand before slicking his dick in red, pulling Dream out to do the same. 

Dream muffled himself in his neck as Techno wrapped his hand over them both, jacking them off with Dream’s blood covering everything he touched. 

“Ah- Techno please, I’m- I’m so close Tech, please.“ Dream whined into his neck, pawing at his chest and waist. Techno grunted, speeding up his hand and working his fingers over the head of Dream’s dick. 

He’s could feel and hear Dream’s moans growing louder and fuller in his ear and on his throat before his thighs became taut and stiff. Techno gave one last swipe over Dream’s head, and he was coming with a hoarse yell of Techno’s name. 

Dream slumped onto Technoblade’s chest, desperately riding out his high with a snap of his hips into the hand still around them. The coil in Techno’s stomach tightened at the feeling, pushing him over the edge with a grinding moan. 

They huffed, sweaty and shaking, covered in blood and spit and cum. Techno slowly pulled his pants up, not bothering to button them before slumping on the ground with his back against the log he had been sitting at not 2 hours ago, dragging Dream on top of him once he had done the same. 

They stayed like that until Dream found the strength to pull himself up to sit on Techno’s lap. 

“Was that alright?” Dream sounded cautious, something Techno wasn't used to hearing in his voice. 

Technoblade grinned at him. “More than. Though I would’ve preferred to be less messy about it.” He wouldn’t of. He loved the mess they’d made, and he knew Dream loved it as well. 

A chuckle found its way out of Dream’s chest, leaving him smiling. 

“We should clean up then, maybe we’ll make less of a mess next time.” It dawned on Dream a second after he said it. “I mean if you’re down for a next time?” 

Techno laughed freely. “Quit doubting yourself, it’s weird. Now get up, I’m getting crusty.” Dream grinned again, shifting to raise himself and lending Techno a hand. 

“Can I come home with you, mister?” He said in a mockingly high tone. Techno grunted out an affirmation before buttoning his pants and shaking off his coats and cape, clasping them shut around himself. On second thought, he pulled the cape back from around himself and held it out to Dream, who swept it around himself happily. 

________

They found themselves wrapped together later, tired and content. The fire burned across from them and covered the room in calm orange light. They feel asleep there, warmth surrounding them both. 

Phil came home later that night to see them. It was a sweet site, something Phil hadn’t seen from Techno before. He smiled softly, creeping up the stairs to leave them be.


End file.
